toon_disneyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Programs Broadcast by Toon Disney
Final programs *American Dragon: Jake Long (August 1, 2006–February 13, 2009)* *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (October 2005–February 13, 2009) *The Buzz on Maggie (August 1, 2006–February 13, 2009) *Dave the Barbarian (October 1, 2005–February 13, 2009) *The Emperor's New School (August 1, 2006–February 13, 2009)* *House of Mouse (September 2, 2002–February 13, 2009) *Kim Possible (September 5, 2005–February 13, 2009)* *Lilo & Stitch: The Series (August 1, 2006–February 13, 2009) *The Proud Family (September 1, 2004–February 13, 2009) *Recess (September 1, 2003–February 13, 2009)* *The Replacements (January 1, 2007–February 13, 2009) *Shaun the Sheep (September 10, 2008–February 13, 2009) *Fillmore! (September 1, 2003–February 13, 2009)* *The Legend of Tarzan (September 1, 2003–February 13, 2009)* *Timon and Pumbaa (April 18, 1998–February 13, 2009) *Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (April 18, 1998-February 13, 2009) Former programs Original programming *Power Rangers SPD (2005-2009) *Power Rangers Mystic Force (2006-2009) *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (2007-2009) *Power Rangers Jungle Fury (2008-2009) Non-Original programming Non-Acquired programming *101 Dalmatians: The Series (September 7, 1998–January 30, 2006; March 2007) *Adventures of the Gummi Bears (April 18, 1998–December 28, 2001) *Aladdin (April 18, 1998–March 2007) *Bonkers (April 18, 1998–November 2004) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (September 1, 2003–September 2007) *Darkwing Duck (April 18, 1998–November 2004, March 2007) *Donald's Quack Attack (April 18, 1998–October 2002) *Doug (September 3, 2001–September 30, 2005) *DuckTales (September 3, 1999–June 10, 2008) *Gargoyles (September 7, 1998–February 13, 2009)* *Goof Troop (April 18, 1998–September 20, 2008) *Hercules: The Animated Series (August 1, 2000–September 20, 2008) *Jungle Cubs (April 18, 1998–December 28, 2001) *The Little Mermaid (April 18, 1998–September 20, 2008) *Llord in Space (September 2, 2002–March 2007) *Marsupilami (April 18, 1998–September 1, 2002) *Mickey Mouse Works (October 1, 2001–August 31, 2003) *Mickey's Mouse Tracks (April 18, 1998–September 1, 2002) *Mighty Ducks (September 7, 1998–September 20, 2008) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2004-2009) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (April 18, 1998–September 20, 2008) *Pepper Ann (September 3, 2001–September 30, 2005, March 2007) *Power Rangers Ninja Storm (2004-2009) *Power Rangers Dino Thunder (2004-2009) *Quack Pack (September 7, 1998–November 2004) *Raw Toonage (April 18, 1998–December 28, 2001) *Shnookums and Meat (April 18, 1998–September 1, 2002, March 2007) *TaleSpin (April 18, 1998–September 20, 2008) *Teacher's Pet (January 22, 2002–June 1, 2006) *Teamo Supremo (September 2, 2002–June 1, 2006) *Toon Disney Doodles (April 18, 1998–March 1, 2000) *The Weekenders (September 2, 2002–March 2007) *The Wuzzles (April 18, 1998–December 28, 2001) Acquired programing *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (September 7, 1998–September 1, 2002) *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (January 1, 2006–May 1, 2006) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers (September 1, 2008-February 13, 2009) *Blazing Dragons (April 18, 1998–September 1, 2002) *Bump in the Night (April 18, 1998–September 1, 2002) *The Care Bears (October 19, 1998–December 28, 2001) *Gadget Boy (April 18, 1998–December 28, 2001) *Garfield and Friends (April 18, 2004–June 1, 2005) *Hello Kitty and Friends (September 7, 1998–December 28, 2001) * Hello Kitty's Paradise (September 2, 2002-June 1, 2006) *The Littles (April 18, 1998–September 1, 2002) *Madeline (April 18, 1998–August 31, 2003) *Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! (September 2, 2002–November 19, 2004) *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (2005-2009) *The New Archies (April 18, 1998–September 1, 2002) *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (2005-2009) *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (2005-2009) *Power Rangers Time Force (2005-2009) *Power Rangers Turbo (2005-2009) *Rupert (September 3, 2001–September 1, 2002) *Sabrina: The Animated Series (September 2, 2002–June 1, 2006) *Sabrina's Secret Life (August 1, 2004–June 1, 2006) *Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire (April 18, 1998–September 1, 2002) *Toad Patrol (September 2, 2002-June 1, 2006) *Ultimate Book of Spells (September 2, 2002–August 31, 2003) *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (April 18, 1998–April 1, 2001) *Wish Kid (April 18, 1998–September 1, 2002) *The Wizard of Oz (April 18, 1998–September 1, 2002) Special Programming Acquired programs that aired (or airing-declined) so far only as part of a special schedule include: *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * Acme Hour *Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends * Courage the Cowardly Dog *Dexter's Laboratory *Fairly Odd Parents *Johnny Bravo *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *Max Steel *Mister T *New Adventures of Mighty Mouse and Heckle and Jeckle * Quick Draw McGraw *Ren & Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon *Underdog *Wally Gator *Yogi Bear